Roofies
by Prussiasawesomewife
Summary: Russia decides to have a little fun with Alfred, so he slips him the date rape drug. Sadly Russia's fun is ruined when England decides to intrude. Rus/Amer & Us/UK fluff towards the end. PURE SMUT WARNING AND SOME ADULT LANGUAGE DON'T LIKE THEN GTFO!


Alright I know I should be Updating on "Cowboy Casanova" But I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here you go some smut! It's mainly Rus/Amer but it's a little Us/UK fluff at the end.

Enjoy! :D

.~~~~.

Alfred was on the ground mind hazy and body feeling like he was made of lead. He could t talk he couldn't quite figure out what was going on. He had no memories of the past few hours and though it all seemed like a very bad dream. His glossy lost eyes met with bright vibrant violet ones for a split second. He felt the tugging of his clothes and how rough the hands that were on him were. He wanted to fight back to stop the hands and fight this person.  
But he couldn't.

All he could do was lay there while he was being manhandled and stripped of his bombers jacket and shirt then pants then boxers and everything being tore off his tan body.  
His mind was swimming and he couldn't think straight. He felt cold skin make his feel all tingly as they caressed every inch of him.

Russia smirked at the American below him.

"so cute~!' he hummed as he licked a nipple.

He wished he could hear the little American scream, refusing to be touched and yelling at him to not touch him and that he would kick his ass and - Oh how he wanted to hear that crying voice of pain,embarrassment,anger and fear!

He bit down at the nipple drawing a little blood from reaction Of course, he thought as he lapped up the sweet liquid.

He licked up his neck and pumped the others cock slowly and soaked up all he could from this.  
He nibbled and sucked and nipped the Americans neck as he left hickeys and cuts all over the boys neck and collar bones. He wanted a reaction so badly but he knew he wouldn't get one, knowing that, an idea came to mind.

He licked his lips and dove down and bit hard at the sensitive flesh where the neck and the shoulder met and he could almost hear the gasping yell Alfred would do. Russia looked at the boys face. Tears were falling down his face but his eyes were still glossy and somewhere else.

"Ahhh so cute my little shlyukha~," Russia hummed lapping up the blood that was trickling down the boy's shoulder and neck.

Russia couldn't help but moan when tasting the Americans blood. It was so sweet but had a smokey flavor to it. nibbling on the wound Russia couldn't help but bring his face up to Alfred's and just stare at those sky blue orbs with a thick coat of lostness and haziness.

The Russian smirked.

His erection was quite noticeable and unbearable with this foreplay he was doing to his vulnerable prey.  
He rubbed his thumb against Alfred's cheek in a caring way admiring his facial features and smiled warmly while doing so.

Ivan licked his lips lick a predator would.  
He bent down to kiss those soft sweet lips of Alfred.  
He swirled his tongue around the outside and nibbled and bit hard drawing blood. Russia looked into Alfred's eyes,

" I wonder what could be going on In that mind of yours~ " he whispered silently kissing the others forehead.

Ivan couldn't take it anymore. He started taking of his pants and pulled down his boxers and sliding (more like tearing) off his shirt.

He took out a little bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on him and Alfred. He flipped alfred onto his stomach and slammed himself into the others tight hole. He tried to hold back a moan when he entered the other.

_'So tight~ mph!_' he thought starting a steady pace.

Ivan wasn't going to lose control,oh no he was going to bath in this moment and drain every single ounce of pleasure he could from it.

He slowly pulled out and pushed into Alred. Biting his lip he could just imagine the moaning,panting,screaming,cursing ohhh~ he had to becareful with that type of thinking or he would lose it.

Russia closed his eyes and tilted his head back picking up his pace. He pulled out slowly.

"How does it feel Alfred hmm~?" he asked in a teasing voice slamming back in. He started thrusting in a uncontrollable speed.

Russia becoming louder with his moans.

.~.

Alfred's mind still in a haze wanted to scream out wanted to yell.

He didn't know why but something unclear something in the back of his head was telling him he wasn't safe. He tried to fight this feeling and get up and run. His arms weren't cooperating, neither his legs or voice.  
He felt a twinge of pain run through his whole body every once in a while.

His shoulder was stining and his vital regions were as if they were on fire.  
He could have sworn he could taste iron too.

.~.

Russia's moans were now yelling and his thrusts were like one of an animals.

Ivan cracked an eye open and saw alfreds body all bruised and some marks bleeding.

"Beautiful," He whispered as he threw his head back and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

With one last final thrust Ivan came hard and let out an animalistic growl.  
He filled Alred up and thrusted a little more then pulled out.

Ivan layed next to Alfred and just watched his blue eyes half lidded.  
He ran a hand through his hair and played with Nantucket for a bit.  
He heard footsteps coming in their direction, immediatly he got up and proceeded on putting back on his clothes.

Russia gave alfred a last look, he smirked and kneeled over and gave the american a tender kiss on the lips before got up and went through an open window.

"America!" England yelled kicking in the door.

He quickly scanned over the house and couldn't find him anywhere.

"America!" He yelled out getting nervous

'_where is he! Is he okay? Please God let him be alright!'_ He stummbled upon alfred near the living room almost entering the kitchen.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled eyes wide at what he was seeing.

Alfred naked cuts and bruises everywhere on his body,his shoulder had trails of dried blood, his hair a complete mess and his vital regions completely and utterly abused.  
Arthur ran over to him and held him.

"Alfred?...Are...Are you...O-okay?..." He asked voice soft.

There was no reply, only alfred opened his eye lids half way and they were still a bit hazy.

Arthur held him tight,

"Who...who...did...this to you!" Arthur asked voice dropping a few octives. Alfred's blue eyes looked up to meet crimson green eyes almost to the brink of tears.

"A-Arthur?..." Alfred's voice barely a whisper.

"Yes lad i'm here," Arthur replied smiling a bit.

Alfred's eyes closed and at the corner of his mouth a slight smile was there before the American passed out.  
Arthur struggled to carry Alfred but he got him to the couch and brought a bucket and cloth to clean his wounds.

Alfred woke up around mid-day and a familiar smell filled his house.  
He looked around eye sight blurry he didnt have Texas on.  
Reaching over and plopping Texas on he noticed he was in his bed.

America frowned a bit,

"B-Bandages? What happened?" He asked aloud not really expecting anybody to answer.

He sat up only to feel that same twinge of pain through his body and fell onto his side.

"S-shit," he softly cursed taking in a breath and sitting back up.

He examined himself and had bandages and bruises everywhere.

"Where did these come from?" He asked bewildered.

The door swung open and in popped the Brit carrying a tray of burnt food.

" Good Morning Alfred, I see that your're awake,"Arthur chirped placing the food on the bed.

Alfred scrunched his nose at the food.

"Hey England,What happened?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stayed quiet,

"I don't know but when you feel better and are able to walk we'll get to the bottom of it, but for now just eat and get better," Arthur rushed out of the door.

Alfred raised a brow at the Brit, but ended up questioned on his '_breakfast'_.

.~.

Russia smirking outside the window where America was,when he saw his little sunflower all bandaged up and sore from their little rough housing.

_'Hmmm~ I must thank France for those pills later today,'_


End file.
